Whale Of a Tale
by bluesnow201
Summary: The staff is excited about a beach party, but things might not go as planned. Hearts may be broken and rides might break down, but there will be laughs along the way.
1. Chapter 1

A high pitch squeal was heard though the staff house.  
"EEEK I can't believe we get the whole morning off tomorrow!"  
The energetic red-head was thrilled to find out the junior staff members didn't have to report to work until eleven the next morning. Johnny had left the note taped to Emma's door telling the good news. He always looking for an opportunity to make her smile, though he was a little disappointed he wouldn't be there to see it in person.

"Sweet! We get to sleep in past seven for once and I can work on my beauty sleep...not that I really need it." While saying this, the resort's surf instructor flipped his red hair, flashing a cheesy smile. His signature move.

"Wow, cocky much?" Fin shoved him down the steps at that remark. She always had something to say about Reef, typically an insult or snappy comeback of some sort. Broseph stood there a moment contemplating the situation until an idea hit him. He started digging around in his blonde afro that seemed work as an unlimited storing space. Moments later, after extracting a few sandwiches, his left shoes, and an angry looking crab, he found what he was looking. He removed a crumpled piece of paper with something scribbled on it in very messy handwriting.

"Ah bros, if we don't have to be up early we should so hit this beach party tonight. I hear it's gonna be pretty sick."

"Did I hear someone mention party tonight? Sounds good to me, I've been dying to wear this one really cute dress." The fifth grom finally arrived, late getting up as usual. Lo was never the punctual type or the hard work type or really even the type of person cut out for work but she was making some progress.

"Hey, I like the idea. I can never pass up a good party."

"Reef makes a good point for once. We need a break from work and what better way?" The others nodded in agreement with Fin's view. They had been working none stop for the past two weeks and we're all about to go insane.

"Alright, who all thinks we should go then?" Emma knew the answer as soon as she asked the question. It was a unanimous yes from the five surfers.

"It's settled then, party tonight!" Lo announced with a cheer coming from the other groms.

"OH MY GOSH! My first local beach party! I'm so excited!" It didn't take much to excite Emma, but in the back of her mind all she could keep thinking was whether Ty would be there and actually notice her and fall madly in love with her and ask her to marry him and....Her day dream was cut short as Bummer yelled over the PA system that the staff had better head to work unless they all wanted to get strikes. As the group dispersed there seemed to have an extra skip in their step for the up coming night.

"Dude, how do you store stuff in there anyway?" Reef questioned poking Broseph hair as walked towards the pool.  
"I have no idea what you re talking about, Bro."

* * *

"Ay mate, you coming to the killer bash tonight?" Ripper was leaning across the desk as Johnny was looking up the guest who would be checking-in that afternoon.

"Eh, I don't think so. I still have to be here at 7:30 tomorrow morning and a ton of people are checking-in since it's the weekend not to mention I do enjoy a good eight hours of sleep."  
Suddenly Lance popped up from who-knows-where, starting Johnny enough to make him drop the papers he was about to file. He joined Ripped leaning against the counter, eyeing the soda in Johnny s hand.

"Ah man, you're way too dedicated to work. If I had a penny for every time you give us an excuse not to go out I'd have..1...2...a lot of pennies!" As the guys kept trying to convince Johnny to go, he spotted two waitresses making their way towards the Dining Room.

"Hey Johnny, I wanted to thank you for the note. It was so sweet of you to tell me we had the morning off before you left this morning." She flashed her adorable smile which made him melt a little inside. It always had that type of effect on him.

"Oh no problem, I just though I'd tell you early so you could make plans for tonight or something. Speaking of plans, already decided what you're going to do with your night?" Here was his chance. This was part of the reason he had said no to the party & made all those lame excuses. This was his chance to ask Emma out on a date and it was now or never. Thankfully Ripper & Lance were too busy arguing over the best paradise-slush flavor to notice him and Kelly had already called for Lo to report to the DR ASAP (something about how a waitress had informed the guest that they were to serve themselve, which was a lie).

"Yeah, I get to go to my first beach party! Broseph knows the guy so we though we'd all go. Sorry you don't have the morning off too, its sounds like it's gonna be awesome. Oh crap I better go or I'll be late for work. Bye Johnny!" As she waves goodbye his chance of asking her out was gone too, but he had a new opportunity to be spend time with her.

"I've changed my mind, I'm going tonight. Who really needs eight hours of sleep?"  
"That's what I like to hear mate. And since you've changed your mind, care given us a ride?" With that Lance and Ripper began a quite comical "puppy-dog" pout. Trying too keep from laughing too loud as Bummer walk by Johnny said it would be fine, but as the best friends walked away from the desk Lance uttered the one true thing that would ruin his chances with Emma.

"Oh yeah, Ty's coming with us too. Hope ya don't mind."

* * *

It was the mid-day work break at the resort and Fin couldn't have been any more thrilled. How anyone could make such as mess in a hotel room in the course of one night was beyond her. She slowly drug herself up the staff steps towards the couch where Reef was already seated. The others would arrive soon to compare work war-stories.

"Alright no one would have had a worse day than me today. One of the other maids called in sick today so I had to cover all her rooms including my own. Not to mention I had to clean pudding off a ceiling which I have no idea how it got there or why it was so hard to clean. I'm so glad that party's tonight. No worries & no pudding to clean up". Fin plopped herself on the couch next to her redheaded friend. Reef's ears seemed to perk up at the mention of the killer bash they were going to.

"Well I can't wait to see all the sweet local honeys. They won't be able to keep their lovely hands off the Reefmister." Fin rolled her eyes. It was very difficult to have a conversation with him that didn't somehow lead back to himself or ladies or himself with these ladies.

"Wow if your head was any bigger I don't think you'd be able to balance on your board. Can you even think of anything besides hot girls in bikinis?"

"Aww, looks like someone s jealous. Don't worry I'll make sure to save you a dance tonight, that's if I can get the Betties away from me long enough." WHACK! Reef received a moldy couch pillow to the face curtsy of Fin.

"Please, I don't need to you to save me any dance. I can get more guys to dance with me in an hour than you can get girls the whole night. And I won't even have to bribe mine."

"Is..is this a challenge I hear," Reef leapt onto the couch in excitement. "The gauntlet has been cast down! The Challenge: who scores the most dance partners during the night, the winner will receive eternal bragging rights, the loser must...the loser must... THE LOSER MUST EXCLAIM THE WINNERS AWESOMENESS OVER THE RESORTS PA SYSTEM!" The blonde challenger contemplated the situation.

"Eh, why not," she thought, "What can a little friendly competition hurt and besides, beating Reef would make her week." "Fine, I except your challenge," leaping to her feet to join Reef stand on the sofa. I agree to your standards and may the best surfer win." And as the other workers made their way toward the staff house, the challenge was made official with the traditional "hand-spit hand-shake" between the competitors.

"Oh and when you're talking about how great I am, don't forget to mention my killer butt." With that they sat themselves back on the couch as the rest of the staff stood wondering what they had just witnessed and whether they really wanted to know.

* * *

"Um does anyone know how we're actually getting to the party tonight? I'd offer to drive but my jeeps still in the shop after the pool incident." Lo was fixing her hair just right in the crack mirror. It was a miracle the whole staff how wasn't condemned for unsafe living. She'd have to have a word with daddy about this if he expected her to live there the whole summer.

"Don't worry dudes. I gotta ride hooked up, don t worry." Broseph poked his head in the door seeing if the girls were almost ready to leave. "Woah, you guys are looking good."

"Aww, thanks Broseph. We ll be ready in a few minutes. Now if I could get his stupid necklace clasped." Emma walked out of the bathroom in an adorable purple and black halter sundress. The necklace was a small silver sand dollar that she had borrowed from Fin to wear with Lo's dress.

"Come here Alberta, I'll help you. You go ahead Broseph, we ll meet you in the front parking lot. He flashed his signature two thumbs up and headed out. Now this necklace is kinda tricky. You have to hold your mouth just right and.... there you go. Girl, you look good. Actually we all look good if I do say so myself. Fin was sporting a green strapless while Lo chose a orange halter.

Thanks! I really hope Ty notices me tonight. That last comment made Lo groan. What Emma was in him was beyond her.

"There are going to be tons of guys at this party, why do you want to focus on my brother? He's not that great and barely knows your name." Emma looked like she was about to respond as the girls walked toward the parking lot when a loud honk interrupted her. The girls look around to see the cause of the noise.

"Oh no, not that."  
"REALLY!? We re gonna show up in THAT?"  
"It's not that bad....right?"  
Well he-hellooooo surfers! Welcome to the party bus. The girls were still standing in shock as the Kahuna yelled to them from the driver s seat. That is, the driver s seat of the ultra-lame purple whale bus. Broseph stepped down from the bus with a sheepish grim on his face.

"Soooo our other ride kinda fell through bros, but the Kahuna offered to give us a lift. "Dude, you really need to get your car. The whale isn't cutting it." The sound of jogging feet could be heard coming from behind. Reef stopped when he got to the steps of the bus and proceeded to following Broseph inside.

"Any ride is better than no ride, right? Fin walked up the steps of the whale behind the guys.  
Yeah, I guess. Even if it a big, purple mammal, Lo & Emma brought up the rear of the gang. They were shocked to see that the bus was completely filled except for three open seats. Broseph had already sprawled out in one taking a quick nap before the partying.

"Oh I forgot, I have to drop these guests off at the pier before I take you to that ridiculous party. Don't worry though; it's on the way....sorta." Like they said, A ride was better then NO ride. The two waitresses chose the seat closes to the front while Fin and Reef took the seat behind them. And so the group was off, ready for the party that layed ahead of them.

* * *

It had been almost three hours since the bus had left the resort, two of those taking the guest to the pier and the other one towards the beach. By this time the entire group had fallen asleep to the soothing sound of the bus ride.  
Plunk plunk pop BOOM shhhh "....uh oh...." Life lesson, it is never good to hear a bus driver utter those words.

"FISH TACOS!" Broseph jolted awake looking around wildly. The bus had suddenly stopped without warning throwing him into the seatback then landing on the ground.

"Um, Mr. the Kahuna, is the bus supposed the make that noise?" Emma asked over the seat. The loud noise seemed to have woken everyone up except for Reef. "Woah, what was that? Sounded like the engine exploded." Still a little groggy from just waking up, Fin wasn't exactly sure why her shoulders were so heavy and why the window she was leaning again was so warm. She sat there a few more seconds thinking how nice it felt until she realized something. One: she had the isle seat & Two: the thing around her shoulders wasn't a pillow.

"GET OFF ME YOU KOOK!" She shoved Reef to the floor, still fast asleep until impact.

"Uh what?...wait! what was that for?!" He was looking up from the ground having no clue what was going on.

"Dudes & dudetts, I have some good news & some bad news. Good news: you're only ten minutes from your party. Bad news: the bus sorta broke down." The Kahuna walked back onto the bus after opening the hood to examine the now smoking engine. "But we do have a tow company, but I'm the one who drives the truck....(hmm I guess that doesn't really help)." The gang bus let out a huge groan. This night was not turning out how anyone planned or even could have imagined. But of course Emma was optimistic as always, a trait her fellow surfers admired about her.

"Don't worry guys, we'll make it to the party tonight, I'm sure of it. Is there anyone we could call for help?"

"I'll try and call Ty, but I'm sure he won't pick up for me." Lo scrolled through her address book until she found his number. The entire bus was silent as they waited to see if someone would pick up on the other end. Suddenly there was a mumble coming from the phone:

"Hey loser, it's Lo......mhmmm yeah I know.....yeah we're coming but we kinda like broke down on the side of the rode....the whale bus....SHUT UP! Look can you come pick us up.....oh well fine then I'll try him, he'll probably be more help than you anyways CLICK." The others waited in suspense as Lo lowered her phone.

"He said he couldn't give us a ride because he caught a ride with Johnny, but he said we could try and give him a call and he might come get us. Anyone have his number?" As Lo said this the gears in Brospeh s head were turning. He knew exactly how to get Johnny to rescue them and it wouldn't even require that much effort. Oh what a person will do for a summer crush.

"Dudes, I got it but my phones about to die. Can someone else dial it?" Emma already had hers lying on her lap. Yes, though Broseph, this will work perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Very short one but I didn't want to add the party scene just yet, that will be the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, they were greatly appreciated. I also don't know when I'll get to update next since school is about to start but I promise it will happen.**

* * *

"Ya mate, what's wrong? Ya keep looking 'round like ya lost something." Ripper was staring at Johnny. His friend had been wondering around the past few hours searching for something with a down look on his face. Great music, tons of food, and too many beach babes to count, how anyone could look down was beyond Ripper's comprehension.

"What me? Nah, it's nothing. I'm having a great time." LIE! Ever since they had arrived at the party Johnny had been looking for his favorite redheaded surfer, but he just couldn't find her. Now that he thought about it, he didn't see any of the groms there.

"Hmm, well it seems to me like someone s waiting for a certain shella to show up. But, ya, what do I know." With that he walked over to Lance telling a group of squealing girl about the time he fought a twenty foot shark (LIE! IT was actually one foot and a hungry fish). Johnny took a seat on a log near the bonfire. He had been hoping this would be his chance to get close to Emma, to finally get out of the 'friend-zone', but that was kinda hard to do when the other person wasn't there. He sat there brooding on the situation not paying much attention to what was going on, like how Ty had just taken the seat next to him.

"Alright man, work problems, surf problems, or girls problems?" Johnny jumped at the sound, snapping out of his brood session. Ty handed him a soda, laughing that he had started his friend.

"Uh, I guess girls problems? Just said girl likes some dude and I'm chilling in the friend zone."

"Ah, that's harsh. This dude into her too?" Johnny paused at this. Even though he was extremely jealous of Ty when it came to Emma, he really did like him as a friend. He was a dependable guy who would always try to help a friend with their troubles. If only he was less tan, less attractive, and less skilled at surfing...

"Nah, he's finally getting her name right." Johnny froze at the last statement. He hadn't planned on saying the last part, it just kinda can out on its own account. Dear lord he hoped TY wouldn't put two & two together.

"Wow that sucks. Well if you want my advice, keep trying man. Things may eventually change in your favor."

"Haha yea....you're probably right. Thanks man, that helped." Johnny forced a smile. Suddenly Ty stood up saying something about getting another drink, but Johnny wasn't really paying attention. As his rich friend walked away, Johnny let out a huge breath of air. He a managed to completely dodge that bullet, thankful for once that Ty could be as absent minded as Lo sometimes. Just as he was re-entering his 'brooding session' a sudden sound came from his pants...

**She's dancing alone I'm ready to go but she's so lost in stereo, lost in stereo. She's out of control so beautiful...**

Johnny extracted his phone from his pants pocket not even bothering to look at the caller ID to see who was calling at this hour. Probably Bummer telling him he needed to be at work an hour earlier than usual or something depressing like that.

"Heeello?"  
"Hey Johnny, its Emma," He was stunned momentarily. Not the person he had expected to hear on the other line by any means. He managed regained his composure.  
"Oh hey, what's up? I thought you were coming to the beach?"  
"Yeah we are, but the bus broke down and there's no way of getting there..."  
"Ah that sucks. How far away are you?"  
"The Kahuna says about ten miles or so from the beach, but we were wondering...could you possibly come get us? I know its sooo inconvenient and don't want to waste you're gas and I know you're probably having a great time at the par-"  
"Hand the phone to the Kahuna; I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

* * *

"Johnny, you are such a life saver! I don't know how we could ever repay you." Emma ran up and hugged him as he got out of his car. Thankfully it was dark or they all would have seen him majorly blushing. He had to admit, Emma gave the best hug in the world. Well her and probably Kira Nightly.  
"Oh it's nothing, what are friends for?"

"Yeah, thanks Johnny. You were like way more help than my brother was. He can be such a jerk sometimes." Lo had just descended the steps of the bus and was making her way over towards Emma. The others we're right behind her and stopped once they reached the car.

"Uh bro, not that I don't appreciate this buuuut, how are we gonna if it your car? Broseph was staring at the two-door, four seater, fuel efficient vehicle. "I'm still trying to figure out how you fit into such a tiny ride." Reef was standing next to him now eyeing the car.

"He makes a good point. It's gonna be hard to get six people into four seats? I think we're gonna have to have people sitting on top of each other."

"Oh my gawd, Reef had a good idea. There might actually be a brain past all the puffy hair." BURN courtesy of Fin of course. Reef stuck his tongue out at her due to the lack of a witty comeback. "I think the guys should sit in the back so that two of us can sit on top on their laps. Now all we need to decide is which girl gets shotgun." She eyed her roommates. They seemed to agree with this plan except one problem, how would they decide who got the front?

"Dudes, I think it would be Emma. She is the one who called Johnny." Good ol' Brospeh, always looking out for his local friend. He knew exactly who Johnny wanted to sit next to and it was the least he deserved since he did drive all that way to rescue them. No one seemed to complain with the bellhop s decision and so it was settles: Johnny & Emma in the front with Reef, Broseph, Fin, & Lo in the back.

"Now that that's settled, who sits on Broseph and who sits on Ree-," before Fin would even get the last syllable out Lo threw her arm up and called Broseph leaving Fin dumfounded. She was stilling standing there as the group began to squeeze their way into the car. Just as Lo was about to get in, Fin yanked her by the arm over to where she was standing.

"What was that for?!" she asked in yelling/whisper voice. She had a scary look on her face which could worry anyone, except Lo. She d seen Daddy s mad face, so she could handle this.

"Oh please, I so know you're into Reef even if you won't admit it, you two were all over each other on the bus," Fin blushed but brushed it off reminding herself that she was sooo NOT into Reef and never would be. Besides, it's only a little drive, it's not like something's gonna happen," and with that she flashed a mischievous smile towards Fin and took her awkward seat on Broseph s lap. Fin groaned. There was nothing she could really do with the situation except get in the car and get it over with.

"Touch me anywhere inappropriate and I'll rearrange your face." Fin position herself on Reefs lap, which was pretty comfortable to tell the truth but she would never admit it.

"Oh come on, you know you like this." As they drove off waving to the Kahunna Reef engulfed Fin in a huge bear hug and beneath all the struggling to get free you could see a small smile evident on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**I managed to get a bit more out between AP work. I like doing smaller sections better anyway. Of and about the Beta suggestions and such, I simple do this for fun and in the little free time I have. No plans on making this a career by any means, I simple have ideas that need to go somewhere but that you so much for the offers. The reviews where/are greatly appreciated so thank you :] Now my rambling is done.**

"Dude where'd Johnny go? I think I left my phone in his car, but the cars kiiiinda missing." Ty was walking away from the dance floor when Lance intercepted him. He didn't look too torn up that he'd left his phone; then again it was really hard to tell what Lance was thinking about most of the time.

"He's gone to pick up Lo and her friends. Apparently the Whale broke down a few miles down the road," Ty smiled at this. He remembered a time when his sister would never be caught dead on the purple bus, but it seemed that having a job and a new group of friends were beginning to change her for the better.

"Ah man that's sucks. I reaaally wanted to get this girls number. Now I'll have to remember it." Even Lance himself knew this wasn't going to work since remembering things wasn't exactly his strong point.

"Um bro, why don't you just tell her to call you?"  
".....YOU'RE A GENUIS TY!" Lance threw his arms in the air with excitement. Before Ty knew what was happening Lance gave him a quick man-hug and just as quickly as it had happened his slow minded friend was gone. He was still laughing to himself when he was Johnny's car pull up next tp all the other parked ones. Walking across the white sand, Ty made his way towards the car to see about Lance s phone since that was the last thought that had been on his mind. That is, until the passenger door opened. Out stepped a cute redhead in a very flattering dress with a sweet grin on her face as she took in the party seen. 'Wow, she cleans up good. What's her name again....Ella....Emmie...EMMA! That's it Emma. She's the one keen on surfing and works in the DR.' Ty had been thinking and chuckled to himself as he remembered all the times she'd dropped or spilt something. There was something about her that you simply had to like and it was almost impossible to stay truly mad at her. Ty was only a few feet from the car when SLAM! Emma had just shut the car door on her dress and tried to walk off. Thankfully he was there to straighten her up before she fell to the hard ground.

"Whoa. Hey, you alright? Here let me get the door for you," Ty let go of her arms and reached for the door handle to free her dress.

"Oh, thanks I can be so clumsy sometim-" It hadn't hit Emma who had saved her from a face plant. She thought maybe it was just some random guy passing by until she looked up. She immediately stopped what she had been saying, lost for words as she looked at Ty's dreamy eyes and amazing smile. This isn't a dream, right?

"Ha ha yeah, I've seen you working in the DR before but you seem to be getting better at the whole 'balancing' thing." Emma melted at this. HE had been watching HER and even noticed she was getting better! She had to keep herself from staring at him too long, but man was he cute.

"Oh yeah. Thanks. I've been practicing a bit." Just then the side door opened and bodies came falling out of the car one on top of another. It would seem that the entire back seat had been watching the scene that was happening outside the car, but someone had accidentally hit the handle causing them to fall to the concrete. As the group began to untangle themselves from one another, Ty gave on last smile to Emma then walked over to the driver s seat where Johnny was still sitting with a crestfallen look on his face.

"You don't think they knew we were spying do you?" Reef's muffled voice came from somewhere at the bottom of the dog pile. Fin was trying to remove herself from under Broseph s legs and Lo's full weight.

"Oh no of course not because a group of people sitting in the backseat starring then falling out of the car is soooo not obvious."

Emma simply shook her head smiling after the Ty incident, still slightly dazed and convincing herself that really did just happen.

* * *

"Alright Betty, the rules are simple: who ever has the most dance partners at the end of the night is the winner. You can only count each person you dance with once and you must dance with said person for at least half of a song." Reef and Fin where standing right on the edge of the dance crowd. There where at least forty people out there breaking it down so finding partners wouldn't be a problem by any means. Each had been devising a plan on how to accomplish this task and completely dominate over their opponent. Fin surveyed the dance floor with a little smirk on her face.

"Sounds like a plan to me. And to make sure neither of us cheats, and by us I mean you, we'll have one of the gang always in sight of us keeping score, kay?" Reef made a face at the cheating comment but shook his head in agreement. "Alright then, we'll begin when the last the next song begins so we have a few minutes." The two surfers stood there for a moment in awkward silence looking around until they were staring right at each other without even noticing it.

"Sooooo, that dress looks nice on you. I mean you'd almost look cute if it wasn't that bossy attitude." THUD! Fin punched him right in the arm, but not with a lot of force, just enough to get the point across.

"Well if it wasn't for that cocky attitude of yours, you'd be pretty ho-"

_Let's Have Some Fun This Beat Is Sick, I Wanna Take A Ride On Your Disco Stick..._

As soon as the second note hit Reef was off to the dance floor followed closely by Fin right on his tail. Reef already had cute a little blonde with him near the center of the crowd with Fin a little to the left with a very attractive brunette. Lo and Emma were close by dancing with Broseph watching the competition unfold.

"Who do you thinks going to win tonight? It seems like a pretty even match up." Emma had regained herself after the door incident with Ty and was content on having a good time whether he talked to her again or not (though she really really really would like to talk to him again though she'd never tell Lo this).

"Oh I'm not thinking about that. I'm wondering who's going to get jealous first." Lo had been staring at both competitors sizing them up. "Defiantly Fin." Emma shook her head. Her rich friend wanted Fin and Reef together so bad she had to laugh. It was nice to see her thinking about others instead of herself.

"Well, so far the score looks like Reef: 1 Fin: 2 with only one song in." She turned towards Broseph who was dancing behind her.

"It s going to be an interesting night, isn t it?"

"Bra, you have no idea."

* * *

"Dude come on, I have two ladies dancing with me. The least I can do is share one with you." Broseph found Johnny sitting back in his brooding seat by the fire just staring into space yet again.

"Eh, I don t know. I think I m just gonna sit here and think for a bit." After seeing how Emma and Ty looked at each other earlier, his hopes of being with her were slowly diminishing. How could ever have though he could compete with a guy like Ty?! He had so much going for him and what did Johnny have? Oh yeah, the friend zone of course.

"Bro, you think waaaay too much. Life a sick wave, you just need to grab your board and catch that ride. Things will happen when their supposed to man, just go with the flow." The blonde soul surfer could be pretty profound sometimes, though all of these moments seemed to always have a comparison the surfing. Johnny sat there a moment pondering what had just happened. One: how Broseph could have come up with something that insightful and Two: that he was exactly right about the whole thing. He smiled at his friend as he helped in up from his seat.

"Damn you re right man. I never expected something so deep to come from you."

"I have no idea what you re talking about bro." The two friends walked through the crowd near the center of the dancing crowd looking for their waitress friends. They could just see Fin and Reef amide the crowd still working hard at the competition (Reef: 7 Fin: 5). They knew neither one of the pro surfers would give up without a fight which only made it that much more competitive.

"Johnny come dance with us!" Suddenly Johnny felt a hand grab his and pull him through the mass of dancers. Unable to recognize the voice in all the noise, he noticed the hand was small and delicate, though it seemed to fit perfectly in his, like they were made for each other. He finally saw the face of its owner. Of course it was Emma, moving in sync with the music, laughing and smiling as she did. She pulled him over closer to where she and Lo where dancing, still holding his hand.

Come on! Let s dance. She had his other hand in hers now, moving his arms to get him to start dancing. All he could do was smile. Her face, with those sparkling eyes and adorable smile, was only inches away from his. All his previous worries were now gone, all he though about now was how close she was and how was still holding his hand.

"I'm dancing, don't worry. I'm just going with the flow." He looked over at Broseph and Lo dancing together and saw a pair of thumbs-up come from the bellhop.

_Because when I arrive, I-I bring the fire. Make you come alive, I can take you higher._


End file.
